1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to sorting systems and, more specifically, to systems and apparatus for sorting veneer sections and other unequal objects.
2. Prior Art
By way of example, the invention is concerned with sorting apparatus for veneer sections and other unequally dimensioned sheet-like objects, having a row of fixedly arranged sensors responding to veneer sections and other objects conveyed on a conveyor or the like in parallel to their plane, and including circuitry for processing the signals of the sensors and at least one switch or distributor for the veneer sections or other objects, located after the sensors in the direction of conveyance and controlled by an output signal of the processing circuitry.
Sorting equipment of the above mentioned type is known from the German Patent Publication No. 1,205,260. In that equipment, a row of sensors arranged longitudinally of a conveyor is employed for determining the dimensions of the veneer sections or objects in the direction of conveyance along a resulting line of measurement.
Such prior-art sorting equipment neglects to take into consideration the shape of the veneer section or other object outside the line of measurement.